Time Out!
by SilverRogue
Summary: My own personal take on an "Origin of Vicky" story. I tried to stick with the spirit of the show as closely as possible; this is more a fan-episode than a fan-story.


This is another new FOP fic of mine, so bear with me. I'm still getting used to this. I tried to follow the format of a typical episode. I've also made a little "Open Screen" for it, which can be viewed in my gallery at  
  
Any constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated  
  
--------------------------  
  
--open in Timmy's room; he's spastically playing a video game. Cosmo is playing against him with a pink controller. The game appears to be some child-friendly parody of "Mortal Kombat"--  
  
Timmy: --his character punches Cosmo's, knocking him out-- HA! Another victory for me!  
  
Cosmo: You're playing with the Wanda controller! You have the advantage!  
  
Timmy: Uh, Cosmo? You have the Wanda controller. --points to the pink game controller in Cosmo's hands--  
  
Cosmo: I do? --looks at it for a moment before dropping it-- No WONDER I'm losing!  
  
Wanda: --from off screen-- Hey! --she poofs to Fairy form, next to Cosmo, looking severely irritated--  
  
Cosmo: Oh! --cheerfully-- Hi Wanda! Wanna play "Final Fighting"? You can be the controller if you like-- --noticing the look on her face-- --uh, sweetie.  
  
--she's about to reply when there's a sudden flash of lightning outside the window. Thunder rolls, followed by "The Funeral March"--  
  
Timmy: --look of horror-- Oh no! That can only mean one thing! --he scrambles over to the window. Cut to Timmy's POV; we see his parents wave cheerfully up at him before driving off. Cut back out of Timmy's POV-- Cosmo! Wanda! Fishbowl! Hurry!  
  
--Cosmo and Wanda's wands light up, turning them into goldfish in midair. They then just fall into the fishbowl with a slight splash. Just then, the door slams open, leaving cracks in the wall. Vicky stands in the doorway, smirking evilly--  
  
Vicky: --leans against the doorframe-- Hiya, Twerp. Your parents are going to a conference in Florida for the weekend, and they left ME in charge. I'm being paid extra to do the laundry, the dishes, and to mop the floor. --she drops a pile of laundry and a mop on Timmy, burying him-- So I suggest you get busy!  
  
Timmy: --pops up in the middle of the pile, the head of the mop on top of his own head-- These are YOUR chores! Why should I do them!?  
  
Vicky: --sighs before continuing in a sickly sweet tone of voice-- My bad, Twerp. You're right.  
  
Timmy: I- --taken off guard-- I am?  
  
Vicky: Mhmn. This is MUCH too much work for you to do on your own! --perks up, like she's had an idea-- I know! I'll just invite Tootie over! --starts to walk back down the hallway-- I'm sure she'd be HAPPY to help…  
  
Timmy: --darts past Vicky at top speed, dragging the mop behind him-- Never mind! I'll get to work!  
  
Vicky: --smirks-- --to herself-- I knew he'd see it my way.  
  
--cut to later, in the basement. Timmy is finishing up loading the washing machine, looking angry. Cosmo and Wanda poof behind him as he throws in the last shirt--  
  
Timmy: I don't get it! What'd I ever do to her!?  
  
Cosmo: Well, there was the time you got her abducted by aliens!  
  
Wanda: Or when you messed up her plans to win the beauty pageant.  
  
Cosmo: Oh! Oh! Or the time when you stole her diary and made her cheer her deepest darkest secrets in front of half the high school!  
  
Timmy: No! I mean before that! All of that stuff was done as payback for mean things she's done to me! Vicky's been out to get me ever since the day my parents hired her! She's given me nothing but grief since we met! --he turns to Cosmo and Wanda with a glare-- I wish I knew why Vicky was like this!  
  
Wanda: --shrugs helplessly-- Timmy, we don't know.  
  
Cosmo: Yeah, --laughs-- if you wanted to know why Vicky is so evil, you'd have to go into her past and find out first hand!  
  
Timmy: Cosmo, that's a great idea! I wish—  
  
Cosmo: --holds up his wand, it's tip starting to glow--  
  
Wanda: --darts in-between them quickly-- Wait!  
  
Timmy: Now what?  
  
Wanda: Timmy, we had a talk about messing around with the past. You just might end up making things worse than they are now!  
  
Cosmo: --darting in front of Wanda-- OR you might make everything totally better! I say go for it, Timmy!  
  
Timmy: I wish I had my time scooter!  
  
--Cosmo and Wanda both raise their wands, Cosmo looking smug and Wanda looking angry. The scooter appears in front of Timmy with a 'poof'--  
  
Timmy: --straps on the helmet and climbs onto the scooter-- Lets start with when Vicky was my age; six years ago!  
  
--Timmy charges up the scooter and it shoots backwards into the time-portal-thing--  
  
--cut to a pathway in Dimmsdale Park. It's apparently early summer; everything is green and bright and growing. The time scooter comes out of the portal, landing on the path. Cosmo and Wanda turn into birds almost immediately so as not to be seen--  
  
Timmy: Cool! The park six years ago looks just like the park today! Erm, the park in the future. …--looks at Wanda and Cosmo-- You know what I mean.  
  
Cosmo: --points excitedly-- Ooh! Look! Tiny Timmy!  
  
--cut to a view of a sandbox, where 4-year-old Timmy, Chester, and AJ are playing. Or, more specifically, Chester has fallen asleep in the sand, and Timmy is in the process of burying him. Ignoring his friends, AJ is busily working on a pyramid--  
  
Wanda: Awww! …Why are you burying Chester? --cut back away from the toddlers--  
  
Timmy: --shrugs-- I dunno. C'mon, let's go find Vicky.  
  
--he drives off on the scooter--  
  
Timmy: --turning to look at Wanda-- Where do you think she is?  
  
Cosmo: --points with a wing-- Right in front of you! Look out!  
  
--Timmy tries to stop, but fails; his scooter collides head-on with 10-year-old Vicky's bike. They're both knocked down--  
  
Vicky: --scrambles to her feet, trying to help him up-- Sorry sorry sorry!  
  
Timmy: --allows himself to be pulled to his feet-- It's okay… I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?  
  
Vicky: --Nods-- Yeah, I'm fine. I gotta go. I'm supposed to be meeting someone at the mall in half an hour, and I need to get ready. Bye! --she climbs onto her (now beat-up) bike and rides off--  
  
Timmy: --getting back onto his scooter-- Wow, she seemed… nice.  
  
Cosmo: Who seemed nice?  
  
Timmy: Vicky.  
  
Cosmo: --yelps and hides behind Wanda-- Vicky!?! Where!?  
  
Timmy: --sighs, adjusting his helmet.-- C'mon, we need to get to the mall. --he drives off--  
  
--COMMERCIAL BREAK--  
  
--open back at the Dimmsdale mall. Timmy is wandering around, looking for Vicky. Cosmo and Wanda are still following him as birds, but no one really seems to notice or care.--  
  
Timmy: --getting frustrated-- Where could she be!?  
  
Cosmo: Well, where'd you go in the mall when YOU were a girl?  
  
Timmy: --flatly-- The comic store and arcade.  
  
--suddenly, a voice can be overheard from around the corner--  
  
Girl1: Do you have the feathers?  
  
--cut to around the corner, where two girls around Timmy's age are talking in hushed voices. They both have backpacks with them.--  
  
Timmy: --peeks around the corner to hear better, unnoticed--  
  
Girl2: Yeah, three pillows worth. Did you get enough honey?  
  
Girl1: Yeah, it's in a big jar in my backpack.  
  
Girl2: --giggles-- This is gonna be great!  
  
Girl1: Yeah, Icky Vicky'll have no idea what hit her! And since it's Saturday, half the school will see it.  
  
--they both giggle before slinking off to set their ambush near the bottom of the escalator--  
  
Timmy: --to Cosmo and Wanda-- Guys, I know what happened! Those two are going to humiliate Vicky in front of everyone!  
  
Wanda: --folds her arm-- Those bullies!  
  
Timmy: We've gotta stop them!  
  
Cosmo: Uh, Timmy?  
  
Timmy: No time! If I do this, Vicky'll be nice!  
  
Wanda: But Timmy—  
  
Timmy: --spots Vicky-- Look! There she is! I have to warn her. --he runs over to Vicky, almost knocking her down-- Vicky, listen!  
  
Vicky: Oh, hello again— --she gives him an odd look-- How do you know my name?  
  
Timmy: It doesn't matter, okay? There are two girls who set a prank for you at the bottom of this escalator! Don't go down, okay!?  
  
Vicky: --fumes; for a second, it looks like she's about to have one of her Vicky-rages-- I can't believe those two! Inviting me here just to embarrass me in front of everyone! --she calms down, giving Timmy a meek smile-- Thanks for warning me. I owe you one. --with a smile, she turns and goes the other way--  
  
Timmy: So what were you guys trying to say before? --he turns to where Cosmo and Wanda were, only to find them gone-- Guys? --he looks around nervously-- Guys, where are you?  
  
--Timmy runs outside, and gets on his time scooter, frantically strapping on his helmet--  
  
Timmy: I've gotta get into the future and figure out what I've done!  
  
--cut to the time scooter pulling out of the portal in Timmy's driveway in the present. His parents car is still gone, meaning that his parents are out, and Vicky should be babysitting him. Cut to a view of the inside of Timmy's room. "Alternate-future" Timmy is reading a comic book by himself, and looking bored out of his mind--  
  
Timmy: --climbs up into view in the window, looking in--  
  
Alternate-future Timmy: --sighs boredly--  
  
Alternate-future Vicky: --opens the door gently, peeking in with a smile-- Hey, Timmy? Can I get you anything?  
  
Alternate-future Timmy: --flatly-- No thanks Vicky. I'm fine.  
  
--we cut to outside, where Timmy's standing on the first-story's roof to look into his window--  
  
Timmy: Well, that's eerie. Hey, where's the fishbowl? --he looks around, frowning. A few seconds later, the realization hits him-- There ISN'T a fishbowl. Since Vicky was never driven bad, she didn't make me miserable! --with growing horror-- And since I was never miserable, I never got Cosmo and Wanda! What've I done!? --he quickly runs over to the edge of the roof, and uses the downspout to climb down, before running to his scooter-- I've gotta get back to the past and fix things! --he puts the helmet on, and powers the scooter backwards into the time portal.--  
  
--cut to the mall, not too long before Timmy warned Vicky. Timmy creeps along carefully, looking around. Finally, he spots himself talking to Cosmo and Wanda, and ducks behind one of the potted plants to listen--  
  
Past Timmy: --getting frustrated-- Where could she be!?  
  
Past Cosmo: Well, where'd you go in the mall when YOU were a girl?  
  
Past Timmy: --flatly-- The comic store and arcade.  
  
Timmy: I've gotta distract them somehow. --he looks down, spotting a nickel that had rolled under the plant. With a smile, he picks it up and rolls it across the floor, past himself, Cosmo, and Wanda--  
  
Past Cosmo: WHEEE! A nickel! --he flies after it--  
  
Past Wanda: Cosmo, get back here! --she flies after him--  
  
Past Timmy: Guys, wait!! --he chases after him, not noticing the two plotting girls at all--  
  
--The girls sneak out from their hiding place to set up their ambush--  
  
Timmy: --follows them, but stops at the top of the escalator to wait for Vicky--  
  
Vicky: --walks up, pausing to smile sweetly at him-- Hi again! Uh, have you seen Angela and Jessie anywhere? I'm supposed to meet them here, but I can't find them anywhere.  
  
Timmy: Uh… --looking guilty-- Yeah, they're just downstairs. They… --he winces a little-- have a big surprise for you.  
  
Vicky: A surprise? Really? Neat! --she hurries down the escalator.--  
  
Timmy: --looks down the escalator to see what happens--  
  
--Vicky goes down, not expecting anything. Just as she reaches the bottom, one of the girls throws honey over the side of the handrail, drenching Vicky, who looses her balance and falls into a pile of feathers that has been set up at the bottom with a yelp.--  
  
Vicky: --sits up, covered in honey and feathers, looking both hurt, bewildered, and completely ridiculous. The girls who set up the ambush start to laugh. As more kids notice how ludicrous Vicky looks, they join in the laughing. Slowly, you can see the hurt in her eyes turn to pure rage--  
  
--cut back up to Timmy, who is watching this over the railing. Behind him, Cosmo and Wanda poof back into existence, looking confused for a second before poofing themselves into shopping bags to blend in better--  
  
Timmy: --turns to look at them-- You're back!  
  
Wanda: See what we were trying to warn you about?  
  
Timmy: Yeah, I—  
  
--Vicky's shadow falls over Timmy, causing him to stop in mid-sentence. He turns to look at her--  
  
Vicky: --is trembling in rage, and still covered in feathers. Her hands are clenched into fists, and her pink eyes are like fire (literally. You can do that in cartoons)-- You set me up!  
  
Timmy: Eheh… Vicky, I—  
  
Vicky: --narrowing her eyes in hatred-- I don't know when. I don't know how. But I swear I will get back at you some day for this! --With that, she turns and stalks off--  
  
Timmy: --nervous laugh-- Well, now I know why she hates me so much… --blinks-- You think she remembers me?  
  
Wanda: Well, yes and no. She doesn't think it was you, Timmy. But she thinks that you look a LOT like some kid who helped pull a prank on her, so she's taking it out on you anyway.  
  
Timmy: So she hates me because I look like someone who messed up her childhood? That's not fair. I didn't do anything.  
  
Cosmo: Uh, actually…  
  
Timmy: --flatly-- Let's just go home. --he walks off screen--  
  
--END-- 


End file.
